Haruna is having nightmares
by Comet17
Summary: Worst title for a story. One-shot. Haruna is having nightmare lately not knowing how to help prevent she went to Admiral for help. Please leave a review or advise because I am new to fanfiction


Kougou is Cruel:

It was a normal day like any other day at the island Miyaki. Admiral Aero Rikuto is working late again trying to finish up paper work while his fleets of ship girls are sleeping in their respectful room except for one ship girl who is still wide awake.

In the Kongou class dorm room slept Kongou, Haruna, Hiei, and Kirishima. One of futon show a teenage girl sit up drench in sweat after a scary nightmare about losing her sister and kill soon after. That teenage girl that just had nightmare was Haruna.

"Every time I fall asleep the nightmare keeps coming and they keeping getting scarier," said Haruna. (Breathing heavy)

Maybe I should help the admiral and maybe I can sleep without any nightmare.

Getting up and dressed to help the admiral in his office.

(Scene change)

"Man, paperwork keeps coming in all day I wonder when I finish, "said Aero.

"Another problem on my hand now is that most of my fleet has reached the level limit and I wonder who I will choose to become my wife," said Aero. (Putting the ring in his pocket)

"May be a cup of tea can help me think better and help finish up this stack large stack of paperwork," said Aero.

"I need a break; maybe I should make myself a cup of tea before I continue," said Aero.

Knock Knock

"Who could be knocking at my door at this hour?" said Aero.

Opening the door to find Haruna with tea.

"Haruna what are you doing up at this hour you know that we sailing tomorrow and you need rest to perform at your best," said Aero.

"I know Admiral but I can't seem to sleep," said Haruna.

"What is the problem? Tell me then I can help you." Aero said.

Well the nightmare started last week when in battle my sister were injured and the enemy was about to kill them and soon after they kill me, it making me scared.

"It okay to be scary Haruna, but I made an oath to myself that I will never let my ship girls die on my watch," said with confident tone Aero.

"I am glad to have you as our admiral, it lower my burden down," said Haruna

For some reason Aero was blushing.

Admiral your face is all red do you have a fever, said Haruna.

I do not have a fever, I healthy and well enough to command a fleet.

Just let me see if you are right, whaaaaa, said Haruna. (Tripping on rug)

I got you, said Aero. (before tripping on the foot of his desk.)

(Crash)

Haruna and Aero recover bumping in each other find them both in an awkward position with Aero laying on the ground and Haruna sitting on manhood place.

Both of them didn't move because they were too embarrassed to move.

Some after Kougou came to admiral office looking for Haruna and crashing noise earlier. When she opens the door to Aero's room her face is shock to find Haruna on top of the admiral in an awkward position.

Both Aero and Haruna sweat dropped when they see Kougou with face that wants to kill a person.

"W-wait Kougou there must be a misunderstanding here," said Aero.

"Kougou-san please calms down this is only an accident," said Haruna.

Not know how to react to it Kougou activated her cannon before yell pervert.

Aero see this grabbed Haruna bridal style and started to run away from a very angry Kougou while dodging a barrage of cannon shells.

The whole base is awoken to the sound of cannon fired went outside to find admiral carrying Haruna while run for their live from a very angry Kougou.

Every ship girl got some snack and watch admiral run for his life.

After run around the naval base, he was able to get Kougou of his tail but was surprise to find Haruna sleeping peacefully in his arm and her arm holding his neck.

See her sleeping face he couldn't help smile at such a cute face.

He decides to sneaky back to his office and hides there until Kougou calm down.

He tries to put Haruna down on his futon but she still holds him like a teddy bear.

He tried to remove her hand of his neck but fail to because her strength as battleship.

Tired and exhausted gave up freeing himself from Haruna grip, he lay down with Haruna at his side.

Before falling to sleep he say good night to Haruna before sleeping and Haruna's mouth form a smile.

In the morning they both went to mess hall to get something to eat. When they arrive at the mess hall they were greet by Kougou who face was embarrass and apologies for her losing her temper and bowing multiplied times in front of them.

Aero try to but couldn't make Kougou stop bowing them. Soon Kougou stop because Aero was about to announce something important he want to tell them. Aero next bend on his knee in front of Haruna with a box in his hand.

The ship girl in the mess hall was confused including Haruna.

Aero next said "Haruna I have been thinking for a while but couldn't get the courage to tell you this but will you marry me opening the box sitting in it was a diamond ring."

After say these words from Aero, Haruna at first shocked and embarrassed before she scream yes.

The mess hall quiet at first before hear a crash sound of Kougou passed out from what she just heard.

Some ship girl help Kougou while other celebrated that one of their friend or comrade for getting marry.

**Author Note: Second chapter will be the wedding day then done for a one-shot. **


End file.
